SoulxKid Christmas Countdown
by LamiaDarkholm
Summary: What better way to celebrate the run-up to Christmas than with 25 SoulxKid one-shots ? One each day until the 25th of December! Fluff, lemons...everything! R&R
1. French

**A/N: Yo! For each day until Christmas, I'm going to upload a little SoulxKid one-shot~ :3 **

**Just so you know, I'm no genius when it comes to French. So don't be too hard on me ^^; If there are any themes/songfics/stuff you would like me to base a one-shot on, don't be shy, tell me and I might write it~ I've got 24 more days to go, wanna help me out~?**

**Review, pleases~ :D**

* * *

><p>"Okay. I'm gonna do this one last time, got it?"<br>"Yea, yea…sure…"  
>"Good. Repeat after me. Je."<br>"Je."  
>"M'appelle."<br>"M'appelle."  
>"Soul."<br>"Soul."  
>"You got it! Now, try saying it on your own, faster~"<br>"Jay mapple Soul."

Kid smacked his hand to his forehead, and rubbed his temples in exasperation.  
>"Barely even close, Soul…"<p>

The reaper had offered to give the scythe private one-on-one French lessons, after their teacher had informed him that he was failing, miserably. They'd been at it like this for the past two hours, and, due to Soul's lack of interest, he was unable to even announce his name. For the last ten minutes he'd buried his nose in one of the French dictionaries Kid had on hand to assist them, looking up dirty words and giggling at their translations. The shinigami snatched it out of his hands grumpily.

"Focus, Soul! Seriously, you're never going to pass like this!"

His lover groaned, and sunk in his seat.  
>"Gaaaaah…you sound like Maka…"<br>"And she's right! Come on, sit up, I'm gonna make you study even if it kills me! Don't you know any French at all?"

The scythe blushed heavily, and looked away in embarrassment.  
>"I know…<em>one<em>…sentence…but I think I'd rather tell it you later…"

Kid cocked an eyebrow, but didn't press the matter. He took out his notes, and cleared his throat.  
>"Okay. Now, just repeat after me…"<p>

* * *

><p>"Have you finished?"<br>"Yup~" the white-haired boy replied, grinning. "Read it and weep, babe~"

He handed over his sheet, dotted with ink splotches and scribbles where he had gone wrong and corrected himself. Slap bang in the middle of the page was a paragraph that he had just spent the past half hour or so on, with Kid occasionally hovering over his shoulder to check his progress.

_Salut! Je m'appelle Soul. J'ai quinze ans, et mon anniversaire c'est le quatorze mai. J'habite a Death City, Nevada. J'ai un frere, Wes, mais pas de sœurs_.

Kid nodded in approval.  
>"Good, good…although you need to put the accents on some of these, this is really good! I think you'd pass~"<p>

The scythe grinned, and hooked his arms around Kid's waist. The reaper continued to examine the paragraph, looking for ways in which Soul could improve.

"Hmm…you know, you could conclude it better. You left it a bit open…"  
>"Oh, did I~? Silly me~"<p>

The pianist took back the blotchy paper and set about finishing off the essay. Kid watched curiously, his golden eyes scanning the paper in a futile attempt to see what his boyfriend was writing. However, Soul was on the defensive, and used his arm to block his words.

Finally, after what felt like hours, he handed the paper back, his signature smirk etched across his face. As Kid read what he'd wrote, he felt his heart speed up and a light blush spread across his pale features.

"D-do you…do you mean it…?"  
>"Of course I do…I just couldn't think of a way to tell you…like I said, it's the only French I know, I just figured it was kind of corny…sorr-"<p>

The albino was silenced by his lover wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him into a sweet kiss. Although startled at first, he soon shut his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kid's thin waist to pull him closer.

In their passion, neither of them noticed the paper flutter out of Soul's hands and land silently on the floor, the pianist's proud words in his messy black scrawl facing upwards for the whole world to see.

_Je suis en amour avec la Death The Kid._

Reluctantly breaking the kiss for air, the reaper rested his head against his boyfriend's shoulder and buried his face in the crook of his neck. The two relaxed in the blissful silence, only the sound of their racing heartbeats audible.

"Soul…?"  
>"Yeah…?"<p>

Kid smiled, and held him closer.

"_Je t'aime trop~"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ...I fail at fluff...and third person...the original fic I was gonna upload for today is on another computer, and I wouldn't have been able to add it today DX**

**SEE YA TOMORROW FO' ANOTHER DOSAGE OF SOKI~~~**

**(Ohs, and chapter 8 of Just A Mistake should be up before Christmas, I might even try and add chapter 9 on Christmas day if I get it written in time~)**


	2. Showers

**To Mrs Inkson-Of Mice And Men is a cute story n'all, but when I'm in the damn mood to write some damn SoKi fuck controlled assessments! Now pass me my damn A+!**

**Lol no joke, I started writing this instead of my notes for an English exam, and while everyone else was spending WEEKS preparing, I only bothered doing about two lesson's worth and STILL managed to get an A+ :D *le victory dance***

**Still not my best, but better than yesterday's~ Maybe I should stop writing in third person...hmm...**

**Requests/ideas/themes SEND EM TO ME~! ;D**

**See that review button~? Feel free to violate him. Go on, you know you wanna~**

* * *

><p>Soul sighed happily as the shower's warm water hit his back, voices and commotion from outside in the gym's changing rooms becoming merely a distant hum in the background.<p>

The day's P.E lesson had just come to an end for the boys of class Crescent Moon, and almost all had flooded to the showers desperately seeking the relaxing heat the water provided. Sid had pushed them extra hard today, so by the time the bell had rang to signify the end of period, nearly everyone had staggered away groaning, clutching cramps, sore limbs and fresh bruises.

Soul dragged his fingers through his now-wet hair, and turned around so he was facing the shower head. He closed his eyes blissfully, allowing the hot water to massage his aching joints. His moment of peace didn't last, however, as the sound of someone rattling the lock to the cubicle sounded from outside. The scythe growled in annoyance.

"Oi! This one's taken, find another!"

The person obviously didn't hear him, as they continued determinedly, even going so far as to try and shove their weight against it in an effort to get it to budge. They weren't giving up; they wanted the albino's shower, and were going to take it whether he liked it or not. With one final push, the door flung open, revealing none other than Death The Kid, wearing nothing but a white towel around his thin waist, to a _very_ naked Soul.

The scythe cried out in embarrassment, reaching for his own towel quickly. In his hurry, he slipped backwards on the wet tile, landing hard on his ass with his legs spread crudely. Kid's gold eyes widened in shock, and he mumbled his apologies before slamming the cubicle door shut and walking away hastily.

It took a few minutes for Soul's thudding heartbeat to calm itself, but when it did, he stood shakily back to his feet and shut the water off, securing his towel firmly around his waist. This time, he made sure that _everything_ was hidden.

As he stepped out, from the corner of his eye he caught a glance of the number printed upon the door's surface-8.

_So that's why he was so desperate to use this one…_

Soul walked back to his locker to collect his stuff, eager to put the incident behind him. Kid, however, seemed to have other ideas, and was sat slap bang in front of it on the bench, his legs crossed in a prissy manner.

"K-Kid…? Are you waiting for me…?"

The reaper nodded, not looking the scythe in the eye.  
>"I wanted to apologise for walking in on you…I'm sorry for forcing entry like that…"<br>"It's okay. The door was locked, though. You shouldn't have forced it open, couldn't you have just waited?"  
>"I know…sorry…"<p>

Soul sighed, and shook his head.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad. Do you think you could leave now, though? You know, so I can get dressed?"  
>"Oh, yeah, sure."<p>

Kid rose and walked away, leaving the scythe alone to change into his clothes.

"Damn OCD nut…" he mumbled as he removed the towel from around his waist. He was just about to reach into his locker to pull out his boxers when he was interrupted by a voice from behind clearing their throat.

The white-haired boy spun around in surprise, completely forgetting his exposure, only to be met by the sight of Kid, staring at the ground and blushing heavily.

"Soul…I just wanted to say…you're very symmetrical…_down there_…"

With that, the reaper turned on his heel and ran, through the gym doors and out of sight, leaving Soul red-faced and, of course, butt naked.


	3. Puppies

**A/N: Yeah, the quality sucks kinda ^^; I just got new glasses and they're giving me a headache so staring at the screen made it even worse, which made it harder to write...**

**Enjoy! Reviews! Requests! **

**I WANTS THEM XD**

* * *

><p>"Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase, Kid…"<br>"No."  
>"Pretty please! Look at him, he's sooo cute~"<br>"He only has a spot on his left ear, not the right. He's asymmetrical scum, there's no way in hell I'm letting you adopt him. Come on, we'll find another."

The scythe pouted, cuddling the puppy he was begging the OCD reaper to let him adopt closer to his chest.

"No, I want this one~"  
>"'I want' never gets, Soul. Put him down, or I won't let you get one at all."<br>"Nooooooo…"  
>"I'm not gonna tell you again."<br>"Please Kid, the spot's so small, you can barely even see it!"  
>"I don't have to see it to know it's there! I'm not letting you get that damn animal and that's final!"<p>

Soul looked down at the small black puppy in his arms in defeat, tickling the fluff behind it's ears and staring at the bothersome spot miserably. It was barely even noticeable, just a light brown patch that Kid, being the perfectionist he is, had picked up on immediately.

The animal let out a small whine, and nuzzled it's nose into Soul's shirt. The albino chuckled.

"You like me, don't'cha, little guy~? You wanna come home and live with me and ol' grumpy pants over there~?"

Kid glared, offended.  
>"I'm not being grumpy! And that damn thing is NOT coming home with us!"<p>

Before Soul could bite back, one of the animal shelter's workers approached them, smiling.  
>"Anything I can help you guys with~?"<br>"No, thank you, we're f-"  
>"Yeah you can!" Soul cut in. "How much for this little guy~?"<p>

The woman chuckled, and stroked the fluffball's head lightly.  
>"Adoption fees for dogs are £70, and £90 for puppies."<p>

Soul stared at Kid pleadingly, mustering the most irresistible face he could. The shinigami sighed in exasperation, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
>"How many times do I have to say it? No! He's asymmetrical!"<br>"So am I, but you still love me~"  
>"…"<p>

The scythe grinned, happy that he'd managed to win the argument. Turning back to the worker, he handed over a $100 bill.  
>"We'll take him, please~"<br>"Okay~ If you could just fill in these papers, you can take him home today~"

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a form and a pen, and handed them over to the albino, who smiled warmly at his lover.

"Hold the puppy for me while I fill this in~"

Kid groaned, but did as he was told. Scrutinising the dog carefully, he let out an annoyed noise. It was completely symmetrical aside from that damned spot! He rubbed it angrily, as if it would suddenly vanish, and to his surprise, it did slightly. Again he repeated the action, until it was almost completely gone.

His yellow eyes widened, and he held the animal up to the light, beaming. It had been nothing but dust stuck to it's fur! To think, he had nearly let such a symmetrical marvel slip through his fingers.

"YOU ARE AMAZING~~ SUCH WONDEROUS BEAUTY ON BOTH SIDES! YOU ARE TRULY A MIRACLE~~"

Pausing for a second as he filled out the form, Soul watched with a mixture of both amusement and confusion etched across his face as his lover cuddled the freaked-out-looking puppy close, muttering strange nonsensical words about perfection and beauty.


	4. If U Seek Amy

**A/N: I just heard this song for the first time the other day...oh dear gawd...you have to hear it to get this story~ **

**Kinda brain crack, so sue me *shrugs***

***le reviews bro!* -That's you, that is~**

* * *

><p>Kid snuggled against Soul's chest, clutching his MP3 player and offering out one ear bud to him. The scythe accepted it gladly, slipping it into his ear and wrapping his arms around his lover.<p>

The shinigami scrolled through his playlist for a while, before finally picking a song and flicking it on. He and Soul took it in turns to choose what they were listening to, rotating back and forth. Kid's musical choices tended to swing between indie and rock to dark electronica. The song he had picked previously had been Iris by Goo Goo Dolls, which Soul had followed up with Hollywood Whore by Papa Roach ("This song reminds me so much of you, babe~!"). Once again it was his turn, and this time he decided he felt like something a bit more dancey. As he browsed his music selection, he picked one he figured his boyfriend might like.

_La la la lala la la la…_

Soul cocked an eyebrow curiously, having never heard the song before.

_Oh baby baby, have you seen Amy tonight? Is she in the bathroom is she smoking up outside? OHH~_

"Uhh…Kid? What song is this?"  
>"You like it…?"<br>"I dunno, it's not your usual preference…"

The scythe listened for a little longer, and found himself humming along. Kid buried deeper into his arms, enjoying the warmth that radiated from him.

"What's the name of the song? It's growing on me~"  
>"If U Seek Amy."<p>

Soul blinked in surprise for a few seconds before smirking.  
>"With pleasure~"<p>

He immediately latched onto the shinigami's pale collarbone, kissing and sucking teasingly. His skilled fingers trailed down towards the hem of his pants, slow and feather-light, seeking his length. Kid moaned softly, but pulled away and stared at him in confusion.

"Soul? What're you doing…?"

"…you just told me to fuck you, didn't you…?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ***UPDATE ON JUST A MISTAKE*****

**Yup, chapter 8's about 1/5 of the way finished~~ And cos it's so wonderfully symmetrical, I changed my plot slightly and decided to make this chapter fluffeh. So worship me, you fluff-loving fluffehs~ *awaits worship***


	5. Pain

**A/N: SEVERAL THINGS~**

**1) Happy Birthday Lauren! Although you don't give a shit about me I'm in a good mood so I'm gonna say it!  
>2) Alex-although you dissed Wolfmother, I still respect yo' appreciation for Three Days Grace. REPSECT BLUD~ And yup, you're totally pregnant~ XD<br>****3) *don't ask how I know this* It's been three whole years since I last threw uppppp~~~ Fml I sound like such a creep saying that but I'm actually kinda proud of that fact~~~ **

**Believe it or not, I wrote this because I'm in an insanely happy mood *probably too many brandy snaps or summat~ XD* So enjoy~ Be warned-it's not fluffeh like the others~**

**REVIEW, PLZZ~~**

* * *

><p>Red.<p>

The colour of my eyes.  
>Of love.<br>Of his blood.

Blue.

The colour of the sky.  
>Of calm.<br>Of his bruises.

White.

The colour of my hair.  
>Of nothingness.<br>Of his skin.

We're unstable; we're rough and vicious. Sometimes, the pain feels better than love, sharper and harder to ignore. We bite tongues and lips when we kiss, fight for heated dominance. If it's a losing battle, I'll do whatever it takes to win.

That's normally when the red comes in.

The sex is…beyond description. I like it hard and fast, he likes it slow and teasing. He struggles against the restraints with which I bind him, the headboard keeping him in place as I play out my sexual desires. He hates them; he whimpers and begs me to stop. I'll growl, and force control over my uke.

That's usually when the blue comes in.

When I'm done, I'll pull him close to me, and nuzzle into the crook of his neck. His breaths come out short and shallow, no energy within him to push me away. That's how I like him; submissive, weak…_mine_.

That's when I'll kiss the white.

_Pain, without love.  
><em>_Pain, I can't get enough.  
><em>_Pain, I like it rough.  
><em>'_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._


	6. Jealousy

**A/N: ENJOY AND REVIEW, PEOPLEZ~~~**

* * *

><p>I hate it.<p>

I hate seeing them.

In each other's arms, in their happiness.

Everyone said they belonged together, I just never thought it'd happen.

When they cuddle, when they kiss, when they have sex-it should be _me _with him! Not that little slut. Why can't he see it? I know I should be happy for them, but goddammit, I can't.

I want-no, I _need_ him. I know for a fact that Crona wants me, but I don't care. People say we'd be a good couple, but I ignore them. Who are they to decide who's right for me? The swordsman is amazing but…_he isn't Soul._

"_Oh god, oh god Soul please…faster…o-ohhhh~~ Right there~!" _

I can almost imagine that whore's voice, moaning and panting as they do it, riding what should be mine to climax.

I flirt with him, flash as much skin as I can without being too obvious, drop sexual hints whenever he's around. He's either too smitten or stupid to notice. Either that, or I'm not trying hard enough.

They're on the couch now-_my_ couch-playing tonsil tennis. The slut is straddling him, gasping and moaning into his mouth. The scythe is smirking, being dominant, and yet obviously gentle. He'd never do anything to hurt his precious little fuck toy. I can feel the glare marring my features, but I make no attempt to hide it. Almost as if it's screaming at them, they stop, and Soul turns to glare at me.

"What? What the hell is your problem at the minute? I'm fed up of this...I...I need some space..." he pokes the whore in his lap. "Come on. We're leaving..."

Taking the slut's hand, he rises from his seat, and walks to the front door.

"Goodbye, Maka...come on, Kid..."

And then they're gone.

Out of the apartment.

Out of reach.

Out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****HA! Maka's POV bitches~**

**I do love a jolly good old Maka bashing~ :3**

**I was kinda testing out a writing style where you don't give away the narrator's character until the last few sentences...I hope it worked ^^;**


	7. What Hurts The Most

**A/N: I'm in ALOT of trouble with my parents. So if I miss tomorrow's or a few days after, BLAME THOSE BASTARDS! *flips them the finger***

**A request from ToraKU :) Based on the song "What Hurts The Most"~**

* * *

><p>Sunlight sparkled off the diamonds, the light rays casting rainbows upon the grey walls of our apartment.<p>

Well, _my_ apartment now, I guess.

I twirled my fingers around the platinum band, slipping it on to the corresponding finger a few times. It didn't fit me, and only made about two thirds of the way down until it got stuck and I had to use force to yank it off.

_We were so close, and yet so far away…_

How had I been so foolish? You'd even said, when we first hooked up, that you weren't looking for anything serious. Just some good sex, just for a few weeks. It was only by chance and luck that we'd lasted for two years.

I really thought we had something. A bond, an indescribable trust. You were my everything, and you just threw it away.

There was a crash of lightning from outside, and I sobbed lightly. It was almost as if the weather was sharing in my feelings, dropping it's barrier, and allowing it's tears to fall unashamedly.

"_Are you kidding me? Marry you? Don't be ridiculous, I don't want to get married! I never pictured you as the type who'd want to either…"_

I'd been prepared to forgive and forget, to brush off your cruel words.

But the laugh-the uncaring, cold laugh you'd given afterwards had been the icing on the cake.

I yelled, called you all kinds of horrible names, hurled insults at you like my life depended on it.

We'd argued.

I hit you.

You hit back.

We screamed ourselves hoarse.

And then you left.

Threw the ring in my face, the very ring I'm desperately clutching now, and walked out the door without looking back.

I waited a week, thinking you would come back to me, begging and pleading for forgiveness, but you never did. You'd gone. And I had to accept it-you were never coming back.

To think I'd been so foolish as to imagine a future with you. What could you offer me?

Happiness?

Obviously not.

Sex?

That was the only thing I could think of.

You didn't even come back for your clothes. No-one did.

Sometimes, on the nights when I'm missing you the most, I'll curl up on your side of the bed with one of your shirts, and fall asleep breathing in your scent. It's like having you back with me.

And then I'll wake up the next morning, and I'm alone.

Our friends are sworn to secrecy; they're not allowed to talk about you to me. I have no idea how you are, whether or not you're happy now you're on your own.

There are some days when I smile, sure, but inside my heart is breaking.

What hurts the most?

Not the anger.

Not the bitterness.

What hurts the most is…

_I'm still in love with you._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Deliberately without specifying the narrator, you can decide who was telling the story :)**


	8. S&M

**A/N: Yaaaaaaaaaaay a lemon to celebrate day 8~ **

**Request from FlameDancer12~**

**MY COMPUTER DELETED THE ORIGINAL FILE TT^TT It was so kinkeh toooooooooo...*emo corner***

**You know the drill by now, enjoy, review~**

* * *

><p>The bedsprings protested loudly from under us, screaming loudly on each hard thrust. His handcuffs scraped against the iron bars of the headboard, metal upon metal creating a horrible screeching cry.<p>

Each sound was nothing compared to the ones the boy under me was making.

"_Harder…faster…so close~! O-ohh~! Right there~"_

His pale skin was scattered with love bites, from his neck to his chest, as well as two on his thighs.

They were all symmetrical, of course. Anything to please my lover.

I thrust in again, his tight entrance creating an amazing feeling around my dick, the heat radiating from our bodies causing us both to be coated in a thin sheen of sweat.

Tonight we were doing it my way-no teasing, no messing around. Full-on, rough, hard sex.

Just the way I like it.

Precum started to spill out of my dick, the height of my climax approaching.

"K-Kid~~ Soo…sooo close~~"  
>"A-agh, Soul~~ Me too~~ Ohhh~~"<p>

Resting his thin legs on my shoulders and gripping his hips as tight as I could, I thrust deeper, making him scream in pleasure. He clutched onto the bed sheets as if his life depended on it, screaming my name every time.

Grabbing his length, I pumped it to the rhythm I was thrusting to, making him go wild. My hand was soon slick with his juices, driving him into ecstasy.

"S-Soul~~! I think…I think I'm gonna-"

He came in my hand, panting, and I carried on slamming into him, coming to orgasm myself and helping him ride out his.

"A-agh, Kiddo~~~!"

I came inside him, hard, and he moaned, loving the feeling of me spilling out into him.

Pulling out, we lay, breathless and dirty, tangled in a mess of soiled sheets and panting heavily.

Pulling him into my arms, I buried my nose into his hair.

"Goodnight, love~"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OH GAWD I FAYUL. I had to rewrite something that had taken two hours to do in 15 minutes, and it was a FUCKING PAIN IN MY ARSE DX**

**Anyways, you like teh smexyness, yes~? (Oh gawd wait for Christmas day~~ XD)**


	9. Improvision

**A/N: Idea that I got from one of the first SoulxKid fics I ever read~ Can't remember the name, but Soul ended up being uke...it was still cute! :3**

**Btw, if you (like me XD) are a pervy fangirl, check this out! Pinky promise you'll nosebleed somewhat ;) - .com/watch?v=mSidrGcLfvQ**

**Anyways, read, enjoy, favourite, review! Simples! *meerkat squeak***

* * *

><p>When he first played for him, he improvised.<p>

"My sheet music, it's…it's at home, I can't remember my songs…erm…"  
>"I know you're lying, Soul. Just play anything, I won't know the difference either way."<p>

He rested his hand on the scythe's thigh.

"Please? For me?"

Needless to say, they couldn't find a piano fast enough.

When they had their first date, he improvised.

"I hope you don't mind, I lost our reservation…"

Taking Kid's hand, he guided him slowly to the spot he had chosen. There was a blanket laid out, with a picnic basket stocked full of food (courtesy of Tsubaki) lying in the center. They were sat slap bang in the middle of a clearing in a small park, dark except for the light reflected from the huge array of stars dotting the night sky.

"Oh Soul…it's beautiful…"

Needless to say, a second date followed.

When they had their first kiss, he improvised.

"So tell us, Soul, is our dear Kiddo a good kisser~?" Liz teased, poking the pianist in the ribs. Both boys blushed.

"I-I wouldn't know…we haven't…got round to it yet…"

Truth be told, neither had even thought of kissing yet, they were just enjoying moving things at their own pace and taking their relationship slowly.

"You two are so boring, honestly…"

Soul smirked.

"Boring? Us? Nah~ Come here, love~"

With that, he cupped the reaper's cheek and pulled him in for a sweet kiss. Liz, Patty, Maka and Tsubaki each let out a high pitched shriek, nosebleeding heavily at the yaoi before their eyes.

The two broke apart, panting, their eyes meeting and giving away one another's lust.

Needless to say, their lips soon met again, braver and hungry for more.

When they had sex for the first time, he improvised.

Hotel prices were through the roof, even the cheapest would leave him severely out of pocket. The scythe growled, and threw the brochures into the trash. Their first time had to be special, somewhere romantic that they would never forget.

Stomping grumpily out of the kitchen, he flopped onto the couch to join Kid in defeat, wrapping one arm around the reaper's thin shoulders. The striped-haired boy snuggled into his boyfriend's chest, kissing his jaw softly to try and lighten his obviously foul mood.

"What's up, babe…?"  
>"Nothing…just stuff…"<br>"You can tell me, you know that right?"  
>"Yeah…okay…I was looking at places I could take you…so we could…" he dropped his voice to a shy mumble. "…have sex…I want our first time to be special…"<p>

Kid blinked in surprise a few times, but eventually smiled.

"Soul…you don't have to take me anywhere, it doesn't matter where it is, as long as it's with you, I know it'll be perfect…"

The scythe smiled back warmly.

"Will here do~?"

Needless to say, it did.

When he proposed, he improvised.

"Hey look, I think there's a wedding going on…" Kid said absentmindedly, pointing in the direction of a white chapel, it's bells ringing joyously and fancy-looking cars pulling up outside. Soul grinned, and nudged him gently.  
>"How's about you and me get married~?"<br>"Wha-are you serious?"  
>"Sure! I mean, why not? I love you, you love me…it's what people do when they feel that way about each other, right~?"<br>"Yea, I guess~ Tsk, you don't even have rings, baka~"  
>"Ring<em>s<em>…?"  
>"SYMMETRY GODDAMMIT!"<br>"Fine! Fine…"

He pulled his keys out of his pocket, and broke one of the metal hoops from his keyrings off by transforming one finger into a scythe, before breaking it into two pieces and bending it into two separate rings.

"Is this good enough~?"  
>"Hahaa, yup~"<p>

With that, he got down on one knee, holding out the makeshift jewellery.

"Death The Kid, will you marry me~?"

Needless to say, he said yes.


	10. Body Heat

**A/N: It's my birthday in exactly a month...thought I'd celebrate with more smut~ ;3**

**And yes! I'm gonna change the rating! Thanks for reminding me~ *slams head against wall***

**Read, nosebleed, review~**

* * *

><p>Kid breathed on his shaking hands, desperately trying to keep them warm.<p>

"S-S-Soul! Turn up the heating, it's _freezing_ in here!" he yelled through chattering teeth, pulling the thick jumper he was wearing closer to his body. The weapon, wrapped in several scarves and two heavy overcoats, walked in, looking as cold as the shinigami felt.

"N-no can do, the boiler's broke…it's j-just gonna get c-colder in here…"

Kid groaned, and moved over on the couch to allow a space for him to sit down.

"The damn thing pumps out heat all summer long and when winter comes…nothing…"

Soul sighed, and flopped down beside him, wrapping an arm around his shivering frame.

"Come on K-Kid, I'm sure there's plenty of other ways to keep warm~"  
>"L-like what…?"<p>

The scythe smirked, and immediately pounced on his lover, capturing him in a sweet kiss. The smaller boy gasped in surprise, but quickly melted into it, knotting his fingers into his seme's white hair and pulling him in deeper.

Their lips moved in sync, tongues dancing with one another and taking turns exploring the other's mouth. Their kiss soon grew in passion, hands wandering across bodies in exploration, navigating their way to sensitive spots easily from experience. The feeling caused them both to moan, the pleasured noise arousing the other further.

Soon enough their clothes began to feel confining, obstacles in the way of the prize beneath the hefty layers. Shirts, pants and coats were shed, scattered in casual disarray across the floor, no longer a needed source for heat.

The previously silent apartment was soon filled with lustful moans, breathless pleading and heavy panting. The frost-tinted windows steamed up with the heat radiated from between the two, blocking out any vision to the winter wonderland that lay outside.

Both reached their climaxes almost simultaneously, calling each other's name before collapsing into the other's arms, trying to regain their breath.

The two relaxed like this for several minutes, before Kid reluctantly sat up, reaching for one of Soul's discarded coats.

"Kid…? What are you doing?"  
>"That was amazing, Soul…but it's still fucking freezing in here."<p> 


	11. All The Things She Said

**A/N: I know the song's about lesbian romance and everything...but dammit I am teh author here and you will RESPECT MY AUTHORITAAAH!**

**Based upon the epic tune that is All The Things She Said by t.A.T.u~**

**Review if you love bacon~! Wooooooooooooo~ *dies***

* * *

><p>I'm so…I'm so worthless…<p>

"_He doesn't love you, you know that right? He's only after a little fuck toy and when he's done with you he'll just move onto some other random slut!"_

The scythemeister's cruel words ran through my head, screaming and full of anger. She can't be right, Soul loves me…he says it all the time…

Slowly, desperately trying to calm my ragged breathing, I lifted one of my lover's razors to my pale wrist, gently holding the cool blade there, almost as if I was daring myself to do it.

Tell me, will I ever be free? From harsh comments like hers, people who disapprove? I'll hurt so many people like this, but…I'll be away from it all. I'll be safe.

I pressed the razor against my skin, immediately making a small mark. It hurt, but nowhere near as much as what she said. Gritting my teeth through the pain, I cut deeper, squeezing my eyes shut to avoid looking at the dark crimson flooding out of the slash.

From the bedroom, I heard Soul stir lightly in his sleep. Guilt stabbed at my chest as I imagined the horror he'd find the next morning, my corpse curled up on his bathroom floor loosely holding the blood-stained razor.

"_He's only after a little fuck toy…"_

Once, twice, three, five, seven, eight times I cut on each wrist, until I could no longer see the white of my arms beneath all the blood. My vision grew blurry, and I swayed slightly. I was fading, leaving everything behind…

My eyes closed, and everything stopped.

All was quiet. Peaceful. Dark.

Until Soul screamed.

I felt a strong pair of hands on my shoulders, shaking me violently as a voice broken by sobs yelled my name repeatedly.

Slowly, reluctantly, I cracked one eye open.

I wasn't dead.

I'd…

I'd failed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not my best. But I've got a headache, so sue me. *shrugs***


	12. All The Things She Said Part 2

**A/N: YES! REQUESTS WILL BE DONE BY THE END OF THE WEEK! I just had like two people say I should write a follow-up to yesterday's, so here it is~ **

**WARNING: MORE DRAMA! *hides from fangirls* Enjoy, review~**

* * *

><p>"Kid…how could…how could you do that to me?"<br>"Soul, please, I-"  
>"You what, Kid? Do you know how scared I was when I found you? I thought…I thought I'd lost you!"<p>

Sighing, I pulled the scythe into a hug, taking care not to catch the heavy bandages wrapped tightly around each wrist. He stiffened in my arms, and didn't return my embrace.

"It's the things…Maka said…you weren't there so you didn't hear them, they just…they really got to me…"

Soul growled.

"Oh sure, blame her, why don't you? That's an awful thing to say! How dare you bring my meister into this!"  
>"I'm telling the truth! She said I was just your little fuck toy and that you'd leave me when you're done with me!"<p>

The pianist turned silent.

"…that's not true, is it, Soul…?"  
>"O-of course not! Why would you even think that…?"<p>

I glared.

"Soul…"  
>"Look, Kid, it started out like that but I <em>do <em>love you! I promise…"

He leaned in for a kiss, and I shoved him away angrily.

"You fucking bastard! Is that all I am to you?"  
>"N-no! I love you, I love you!"<br>"LIAR!"

I ran from the room, ignoring his continuous pleas, into the kitchen and began hunting for the object I sought. After a good few seconds rummaging, I finally found it, and gripped it's plastic handle tight.

"Kid please! I didn't mean to-oh my _god_ what are you doing?"

I looked him in the eye, his fearful face blurred through the heavy tears obscuring my vision. In one swift movement, I ripped the bandages from my arms, ignoring the sting that came from the tape pulling at my skin. The pain I was feeling-would feel in the next minute-hurt much, much more.

"Just a fuck toy, am I…?"  
>"No, you're everything to me, don't…you can't do this!"<br>"I'm tired of being played, Soul. I guess…I guess this is goodbye."  
>"KID NO!"<p>

He was too late; before he'd even got the words out I'd slit both wrists, deep red seeping out of the reopened wounds rapidly and spilling onto the kitchen floor below. My head grew light; my body unable to cope with losing so much vital blood in such a short space of time. I staggered forwards, and leaned backwards to try and regain my balance. The move failed, and I landed hard on my back, gazing weakly up at the ceiling.

Soul's cries were all I could hear, his face suddenly appearing in my line of vision as he did all he could to save me.

"Bastard…let me die…I don't want to live…in any world with you…"

The last thing I saw before my eyes closed for good was his heartbroken face, marred by tears and grief.

And the knife. In his hand. Against his own wrist.

Slowly, silently, everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Basic explanation of the last part (so you don't try to kill meh as much and don't just think it's a random suicide~): "I don't want to live in any world with you"=Soul killed himself so he would no longer be in the world, thus giving Kid a reason to try and live :)  
><strong>


	13. Wish You Were Here

**A/N: Request from ilovesapples! Hope you like, I don't think it's as good as it could've been because I only heard the song for the first time like an hour ago ^^'**

**Based on Wish You Were Here by Avril Lavigne :D**

**Reeeeeevieewwwwwwwwsssss~~**

* * *

><p><em>I can be tough, I can be strong…<em>

Now just isn't one of those times.

Far from it.

Slowly, steadily, I rose from the floor to my feet, swaying to and fro a few times before managing to regain my balance. Once again, for probably the third time this week, I'd drank myself to the point of passing out. It'd become a frequent occurrence, drowning my sorrows with endless bottles of whatever booze Blair had stocked in our pantry and Maka finding me crumpled in a heap the next morning. Thankfully, this time I'd managed to wake before she did.

Staggering tiredly into the kitchen, I found a small post-it note attached to the fridge, my name capitalised in bold letters.

_**SOUL-  
><strong>__Gone 2 shops w. Tsubaki, back soon. Have thrown away alc., don't bother looking!  
><em>_Maka x_

Glaring, I crumpled the paper in my fist and threw it in a random direction over my shoulder. If there was nothing to drink, there was no point in being up. I made my way back to my bedroom, locking the door behind me, and flopped face down onto my bed.

Sliding under the covers, I wrapped myself up into a tight ball, savouring the warmth of the duvet. I wish you were here, you could enjoy it with me…

Oh wait, if you were, I wouldn't be feeling this way.

It'd been three weeks, three weeks today in fact, since the DWMA airship had left to go fight the kishin on the moon, taking Kid with it in his father's place.

"_My father cannot go to the moon, I have to go to this fight as a shinigami…"_

He'd looked so determined as he said that, it was hard to believe that he was still just a teenager, the same age as me. Everyone was relying on him; countless lives rested in his hands.

My 'comforting words'?

"_Your operation is more dangerous than ours…don't die on us, okay?"_

And then a fist bump.

Not a kiss, not even a hug.

I mentally beat myself up everyday for it. What if he never came back? If that was the last I'd ever see of him? There wasn't even a chance to say goodbye, he was immediately whisked away with Liz and Patty to begin training for their task.

Gripping my pillow, I pulled it under the sheets with me and buried my face within, screaming at the top of my lungs. Tears flowed, staining the white cotton.

He was my friend, my comrade, my _lover_, fighting for his life among the stars.

As selfish as it sounds, I don't care about anyone else.

Only he matters.

_Damn, damn, damn…_

_What I'd do to have you here, here, here…_


	14. Roses Are Red

**A/N: Holy shiz I am so bad at this XD **

**I hate roses are red poems so I decided to have a little fun with them...for those who are mentally incapable of processing such things *looks at noone in particular* **BOLD** is Soul and _ITALICS_ are Kid~**

**And school finished today, so the quality of the next 11 fanfics should improve ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Roses are red,<br>****Violets are blue  
><strong>**I want to spend  
><strong>**My life with you~**

_That line was cheesy,  
><em>_Seriously bad  
><em>_It's like something your mum  
><em>_Would give to your dad._

**Baka! Its true  
><strong>**I love you a lot  
><strong>**Whenever I see you  
><strong>**I get all bothered and hot~**

_Cos I'm just that sexy~  
><em>_Now please just quit  
><em>_These poems are creepy  
><em>_You like this shit?_

**Yeah it's cute~  
><strong>**Exactly like you  
><strong>**Please just say  
><strong>**You love me too~**

_Okay alright  
><em>_As long as you stop  
><em>_I'll do this little  
><em>"_I love you" swap._

**Yea, I promise~  
><strong>**I'mma say it, it's true  
><strong>**Death The Kid,  
><strong>**I'm in love with you~!**

_Aw, you're so sweet  
><em>_Now come on, get a clue  
><em>_Soul Eater Evans,  
><em>_I'm in love with you too~_


	15. Dance In The Dark

**A/N: Shortest one so far ^^; **

**FOR MAYA~! *tackle hugs* **

**Based on the song Dance In The Dark by Lady Gaga :)**

**Enjoy, le review please~ :3**

* * *

><p>It's always in the dark. I daren't do it otherwise.<p>

Lights out, before I've even taken any of my clothes off. Or else-

"Oh my _god_, Soul! Are you seriously that asymmetrical? It's fucking disgusting, you're a mess!"

And then he'll throw an OCD fit, and decide he's not in the mood.

He's not the only one.

I can fix my hair, my clothes, and make them as appealing to him as I can. But it's when I'm naked, and he sees _it_, that damn scar, that I become a repulsive piece of garbage in his eyes. I can't change it, can't hide it, and we both know that.

It makes me feel like trash, knowing that my own lover finds me psychically unattractive. But in the dark, as long as he can't see it, there's no problem. It's like it's not even there.

"Sooooouuuuuul~" he purrs, patting the spot beside him on the bed, a lustful glint in his eye. It's obvious what he wants.

Sighing, I slowly begin unbuckling my belt with one hand, whilst the other reaches out for the light switch.


	16. Alley Kiss

**A/N: YAAAAAAAAAAAY MORE FLUFF! I used to be half decent at writing it, but then I took a laser to the knee. *gives Spowage evils***

**Request from deviantart :) Two more off there and then another two from here~ Unfortunately I can't take anymore now or else I'm going to run out of days ^^; 9 DAYS TIL XMAS FTW~!**

**Reviews pwease~**

* * *

><p>"<em>You have a knack for getting in trouble…"<br>_"_You have a knack for saving my life~! I think I have a super hero stalker~"_

"Awwww~" Kid gushed as he snuggled against Soul, who in turn groaned and wrapped an arm around his thin shoulders.

"How do you find that sweet? She's so irritating!"  
>"Don't dis Mary-Jane! I love this~ Aw, look! The cutest part's coming up~"<p>

The scythe grumbled, but returned his focus back to the TV. He'd allowed Kid to choose what movie they were watching, and the reaper had picked the first of the _Spiderman_ trilogy out of admiration for the hero's symmetrical suit.

Soul was not impressed to say the least; he'd seen the film so many times he could probably recite the script almost off by heart.

"_It's nice to have a fan."  
><em>"_Do I get to say 'thank you' this time~?"_

Mary-Jane slowly pulled back Spiderman's mask, revealing his jaw and mouth. Ignoring the rain, their lips met in a passionate kiss, earning a fanboy squeal from Kid.

"Gaaaaaah, come on Kid, that's so stupid…"  
>"Soooooooouuuuuul! It looks so sweet~ I'd love to be kissed like that~"<p>

There was a look in his eye as he spoke, somewhere between lust and pleading. The albino kissed his forehead lightly.

"Hey, come on, you never know. Maybe someday, you will~"

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe what he was preparing to do.<p>

One end of a rope was securely fastened around his waist, the other knotted tightly around the chimney. He nervously peered over the edge of the roof.

It was an awful long way to the ground…

Taking a deep breath, Soul whipped out his mobile, and sent a hurried text to Kid, who was still inside the mansion.

_Go on2 balcony now-big surprise xxx ;)_

From his perch, the scythe saw the light in his lover's bedroom flicker on, before the double doors that lead out onto the ledge opened and the boy stepped out. He looked around a few times before walking over to the railings, his attention focused in the opposite direction to his boyfriend.

Soul took that as his cue to make his descent. Digging into his pocket, he quickly pulled out a Spiderman mask he had managed to find at a garage sale and slipped it over his head.

Walking backwards, he gripped onto the rope and hopped off the roof, silently making his way down towards the reaper. Once he was at a reasonable level, he leaned backwards until he was upside down, his back rested against the wall.

"Ahem~"

Kid yelped in surprise, and shot around.  
>"S-Soul? What are you-what are you doing…?"<br>"What you said the other day…um…surprise~"

A light blush spread across the reaper's face, and he walked over shyly.

"I can't believe you actually went to the trouble of doing this…you're amazing~"

This time it was Soul's turn to blush, although thankfully, it was hidden under his mask.

"I probably should've waited for it to rain, or to have beaten up some bad guys first…"  
>"Nah, now's fine~ Just going to this effort…do I get to say 'thank you'~?"<br>"Of course~"

Carefully sliding the mask to just below the scythe's nose, Kid cupped his cheek softly.

"I love you…"  
>"I love you too~"<p>

Slowly and sweetly, their lips met in a passionate kiss.


	17. Lights

**A/N: Tadaaa! Had to leave a party to upload this~ Wrote it while I was there too, so sorry if the quality is lacking ^^;**

**Thanks to Flamedancer12 for giving me the idea~! *tackle hugs***

**Reviews, pwease~ :3**

* * *

><p>Fairy lights that encircled the surrounding lampposts twinkled softly, festive shades of gold, green, red and silver illuminating the frostbitten vista that was Death City.<p>

Carollers lined the streets, belting out a harmonious chorus of Jingle Bells, their cheeks flushed red from the bitter cold.

Lord Death himself stood before a shivering crowd, wearing nothing but his usual cloak and mask. Whether he was braving freezing weather or whether it simply did not affect him was anyone's guess, but he did not seem at all fazed by it.

"It is my pleasure to welcome you all to the annual switching on of the Christmas lights~" he announced in his sing-song voice. "I'd prolong my speech, but by the looks of you all I'd say you're all a tad bit chilly! I won't wait until you're blue with cold, how's about we get this party started~?"

Cheers and calls of agreement sounded, and the death god placed one overly large hand on the switch.

"On five, everyone~!"

"5!...4!...3!...2!...1!"

The shinigami flicked the button, causing a flash of light as the huge tree behind him became illuminated, engulfed in a sea of sparkling silver.

Oooohs and aaaahs came from the crowd, and couples took the opportunity and the romantic setting to steal a quick kiss.

The only exception to this, however, were two boys stood at the edge of the group of people, gripping at each other's hand in desperation to try and provide the other with some of their warmth.

"Kiddoooooo~ I think my tongue has frostbite, make it better~"  
>"Baka, you don't get frostbite in your tongue...aaagh...its so fucking cold out here..."<p>

The reaper gave a heavily overdone shiver to exaggerate his point. Soul rolled his eyes.

"Come onnnn, kiss me~ You know you want to~"  
>"But...but we're in public, we don't do stuff like that..."<br>"I think we can make an exception, just this once~"

The scythe cupped his lover's cheek gently, pulling his pale face closer to his own. Ruby red orbs gazed into sunny yellow, full of desire, both of them thinking the same thing. Closing their eyes slowly, they leaned in closer and closer, until their lips met in the middle.

At first it was shy and slightly awkward, but once Soul's lips started to move in sync with Kid's, hormones began to kick in. Fingers knotted in hair, gripped onto the fronts of coats in desperation to pull the other closer.

The scythe licked Kid's bottom lip lightly, begging a request for entrance that was quickly accepted. Their tongues danced in a heated battle for dominance, one which Soul quickly won.

Soon enough, the need for oxygen became too great, and the lovers reluctantly parted, a single line of spit still connecting them. The reaper grinned, panting breathlessly.

"That was...that was amazing~"  
>"Still care that we're in public~?"<br>"Not at all~"

Testing that theory, their lips met once more for a second round.


	18. Rough

**A/N: ****Again, written on mah iPod. This time, as I watched Nacho Libre~~ XD And Merlin, can't forget Merlin~**

**OMFG ONE WEEK UNTIL CHRISTMAS~! *runs around excited***

**Pretty shittily written, I know, but FUCK OFF I'M HUNGOVER SLIGHTLY DX**

**Review~**

* * *

><p>He couldn't see a thing, and that only added to the thrill. The fabric bound around his eyes was almost as tight as the belt around his wrists, leaving him completely at Soul's mercy. His body trembled at every movement, the four senses he had left going into overdrive. The rhythmic thudding of their hearts, the faint smell of sweat, the feel of the sheets caught beneath his grip...never before had he been made to feel so fully aware.<p>

Soul's skilled fingers tightened their hold on his hips, forcing himself deeper into the moaning reaper. It had been his idea to try this, something he had been begging Kid to do for months.

He'd wasted no time in dragging him to the bedroom once he agreed.

Kid moaned as Soul thrust into him harder, hitting his sweet spot dead on. With each heated breath the air in the room became increasingly tighter, making it harder and harder to breathe. Neither cared. It was sex, nothing but hard, rough animalistic love making.

Just the way they liked it.

Names were screamed as they were pushed to their climaxes, reaching their orgasms almost simultaneously. They collapsed against the sheets panting, landing in each other's arms. Everything was silent apart from their ragged breaths as they tried to regain their composure, wiping away the thin layer of sweat that coated their bodies. There was barely enough time to pull the other into a tight embrace, let alone to gasp out exhausted "I love you"s, before sleep took hold of them and pulled them into a deep sleep.


	19. Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

**A/N: FOR AMY~! *tackle hugs* She got these things in her neck removed on Friday and I decided to write her something for being so brave xxxxx**

**To tmmdeathwishraven-I'm gonna do your request soon, I promise, I just have one more and another I'd already planned to do to get out of the way and then it's all you bro~!**

**Enjoy and review! Only six more of these left...**

* * *

><p>My shadow's the only one who walks beside me.<p>

It will never leave me, nor will it ever do or say anything to hurt me.

Unlike _him_.

Who needs that bastard? No-who needs _love_? It's a worthless, pointless feeling, that does nothing but end in heartbreak. I don't want anyone else, I don't _need_ anyone else. I'm perfectly fine on my own. He can run off with all the guys and girls he wants, obviously they're worth a lot more to him than just me.

So much for all the times he said "I love you", I guess…

I walked onwards, down the maze-like streets of Death City, completely left to myself and my thoughts while the rest of the citizens slept. I was walking home, to where I _really _lived, before that son of a bitch had convinced me to move in with him.

That was the worst thing-I couldn't even have the satisfaction of kicking him out. Instead it was like _I _was the one being punished for his misdeeds.

The further into the night I walked, the lonelier I felt. The silence was deafening, not a single sound was there to be heard. For all the bitterness I was feeling…I wanted to be found. I wanted someone to find me.

Until then…I walked alone.


	20. Mistletoe

**A/N: I should've mentioned, for yesterday's, there was no set narrator. You choose! BUT NOT MAKA. IF YOU SAY MAKA, I GET TO EAT YOUR SOUL. GOT IT?**

**Anyways! A request I got on deviantart~ :3**

**Only five days until Christmas guys! Five days until a lovely Christmassy smut ;)**

**If you want to be kissed under the mistletoe this year, leave a review! If not, Santa shall leave thou a lump of coal under the tree~ (Along with front row tickets to Excalibur's five hour story telling session~~ XD)**

* * *

><p>"Is it all set?"<br>"Yup, I put it just above the kitchen door~"  
>"Hahaa, this is going to be so cute~! I can't wait to see the looks on their faces…"<p>

Maka and Liz giggled quietly, both suppressing fangirl shrieks. They'd formed a plan, a rather cunning one if they said so themselves, to get Soul and Kid to kiss during the reaper's Christmas party. It was obvious the two liked one another, the only ones who couldn't see it were themselves.

Hopefully, if their plan worked, that would all change.

* * *

><p>Soul groaned, taking a swig of eggnog as he watched the girls whisper in the corner.<p>

_They're plotting something…I know it…_

His suspicions were confirmed when they all turned to stare in his direction, before huddling back together and giggling. After some more hushed debate, Maka was pushed forward from the group and wandered over.

"Sooo Soul~ Good party hmm~?"  
>"Uh…yeah, I guess…"<br>"Have you seen Kid here at all~?"

The albino blushed. Of course he had-he'd been pretty much staring at him from the moment he'd arrived.

"Heh, noo…?"  
>"Oh really~? Maybe we should go find him, don't you think~?"<br>"Um, why…?"  
>"Why not~? We don't want to be having fun without him, come on~"<p>

Grabbing her weapon by the wrist, the scythemeister lead him through the house for a while, in "search" of Kid, despite the fact that she knew exactly where he was.

In the kitchen, cleaning up a mess she and the other girls had created earlier.

All was going to plan, she just had to get both boys in the same place at the same time and the mission would be a success.

Slowing to a halt, she let out a gasp of fake realisation.

"Oh! Soul! We haven't tried the kitchen yet! I bet he's there!"  
>"O…kay…?"<p>

The weapon allowed himself to be dragged back the way they'd just come, the whole time staring at the girl in confusion. She lead him to the kitchen, before stopping outside, right beneath where the eldest Thompson sister had planted a sprig of mistletoe. Thankfully, he was still yet to notice it.

"Okay, I'll go get him, you just wait here~"  
>"Maka, what's up with you-"<p>

Before he could finish speaking, the ash blonde had disappeared inside, leaving him stood alone in the hall.

"This isn't cool…not one bit…" he grumbled.

"Hey! Maka, what're you doing?" Kid's voice yelled from behind the kitchen door, only to be followed by the sound of several loud bangs and a loud cry of "MAKAAA CHOP!"

The reaper staggered out the door clutching his beaten skull, groaning in defeat. Soul blinked in surprise.

"Kid…? Are you okay…?"  
>"Agh, noo…damn, that girl knows how to use a book…"<br>"Heh, you don't have to tell me twice…"

The two stood in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, before Maka reopened the door and stepped out.

"So, what'dya say we get this party start-wait a minute, what is this~?" she smirked, pointing upwards. Both boys looked in the direction she was indicating an stared in horror. The small green plant loomed directly over their heads, causing them to jump apart with heavy blushes on their faces.

"W-what the hell, Maka? You planned this, didn't you?"  
>"Why would you do that?"<br>"That was a cruel and dirty trick!"  
>"It's <em>so<em> asymmetrical! Vile, disgusting piece of trash!"

The girl raised a hand so as to cease their rambling, a sly grin on her face.

"Yes, it's true. Soul, I led you along to get you here and Kid, well…I pretty much beat your ass. But come onnnn, it's a holiday tradition! You land under the mistletoe, you gotta kiss! Don't be such chickens, I know how much you like each other~~"

The blushes deepened on each boy's face.

"I-I don't!"  
>"Me? And him? Ha, hahaaa…don't be ridiculous!"<br>"Oh shut up, both of you, your denial just makes it more obvious~"

Both shut up hastily at this, knowing there was no use arguing. Soul stared at the reaper questioningly, trying to read his golden eyes.

"Should…should we do this…?"  
>"If you're okay with it…then I am…"<p>

The scythe reached for Kid's hand gently, entwining their fingers and pulling him closer.

"I'm more than okay…"

Slowly, he leant in, closing his eyes as he did so. The OCD-afflicted boy followed suit shyly, tilting his head upwards to meet the albino's lips in a soft, sweet kiss.

Together they stood for a few moments, savouring the feeling of the other so close, finally doing what they'd both so longed to do. Soul's hands slid up Kid's thighs to rest on his thin hips, whilst the reaper wrapped his arms around the scythe's shoulders to pull him in closer.

As they were doing this, Maka stood watching in awe, in complete yaoi-fangirl heaven. Slipping away unnoticed, she ran to where she'd left the other girls and practically shrieked at them to come see. They gathered around the enamoured couple, squealing from the cuteness as silently as they could.

Suppressing a nosebleed as Soul plunged his tongue into Kid's mouth, Liz turned to Maka smiling.

"I think it's safe to say, mission accomplished~"


	21. She's My Kind Of Rain

**A/N: Request from tmmdeathwishraven! Based on "She's My Kind Of Rain" by Tim McGraw. No offense but I don't like country so I didn't listen to much of the song ^^; *spent whole time listening to dubstep remixes* buuuuuuuut I think it came out okay :) Hope you like!**

**Holy shit, only four more days to go! :O **

**Reviews, you know the drill ;)**

* * *

><p><em>I can do this, there's nothing to be scared of. Well, except rejection, of course….<em>

_Don't be ridiculous! He won't say no, you know he won't. Come on! Man up! Just ask him already!_

I took a deep breath, and poked my head around one of the many bookcases of the Shibusen library for what seemed like the 20th time in the past five minutes. The object of my affections-Lord Death's son himself, Death The Kid-had not moved an inch since I had last checked, still curled up by himself in a large comfortable-looking armchair in the corner reading a thick hardback. Giving myself the once-over to check I had at least _some_ symmetry, I stepped out of my hiding place and towards the distracted reaper.

"_Ahem_", I tried, clearing my throat to get his attention. He looked up in surprise, marking his page and setting the book down.

"Yes? Can I help you with something…?"  
>"U-um…I don't really know how to do this, so I'm just gonna come out and say it…I…erm…"<br>"You what…? Soul, why are you trembling so much…?"

A heavy blush immediately spread across my face, and I tried in vain to stop shaking.

"You see Kid, I…IthinkI'?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aaaaaaaaaand he said yes and they lived happily ever after and had two beautiful children~ **

**...idk~ *dies of exhaustion***

**Tomorrow's might be up several hours earlier than normal, but it shall definately be uploaded! *determined face***


	22. Heart Never Lies

**A/N: For Jess, based on the song Heart Never Lies by McFly xxxx**

**Enjoy, review~!**

**Only three days left!**

* * *

><p>What we have, words cannot describe. There isn't a sound so sweet, so truthful, so <em>pure<em>, that it would even begin to express how I feel for him. Some people run from these emotions, lock them up and throw away the key, but we don't. We dive straight into them, into the fire, into each other, and embrace our relationship.

We are the lovers, and have been for three years now. There has never been a moment when we doubted ourselves, or felt like we were doing something wrong. Being together is just so right, nothing could break us apart. Even during our arguments, over money, nonsensical bullshit or even nothing, we both know it's not enough to end what we have. I love you, you love me, and that's all we need to know.

Don't believe me? Look into my eyes, you'll see I'm telling the truth. I can feel it within me, on every beat, on every pulse, and I become more and more sure. There's no doubt, it's us, together, forever.

The heart never lies.


	23. Sleep

**A/N: Soo this is a conversation between Soul and his daughter~ Nariko and Calix are his and Kid's children from a RP me and Flamedancer12 have been doing since August, HOPE YOU ENJOY BRO! :3**

**Written in literally 10 minutes ^^'**

**Noone reviewed yesterday, (evils!) so you better do today!**

* * *

><p>"Daddy~"<p>

"Shut up…"

"Daddy~!"

"Please shut up…I wanna sleep…"

"DADDY!"

"GO AWAY!"

"Nooooo!"

"What do you want?"

"I can't sleep~"

"For god's sake, Nariko…"

"Read me a bedtime story, daddy~!"

"NO."

"PLEASE!"

"Okay. There once was a very annoying little girl, she was so annyoing that her father strangled her in her sleep. THE END."

"That sucked! Tell another~"

"Nooo…come on, Nariko, I'm exhausted…"

"From having special times with mommy AAAAALL night again~?"

"Wha-NONONONO! Why would you think that?"

"…let's just say, the walls are very thin~"

"…brat…"

"I AM NOT A BRAT!"

"Yes you are! Your brother doesn't bug us like this…"

"That's cos Calix is a goody-goody two shoes~"

"Which is what you should be…"

"NUH-UH!"

"Yeah-huh! Now go to sleep! Please…"

"…daddy~?"

"Ugh, what?"

"Can I sleep with you and mommy tonight~?"

"….fine…"

"Thank you~"

"Okay, you can go here…Kid budge over…there you go…"

"Hahaa~"

"Right, now GO TO SLEEP."

"Sure~"

"Good…"

"…..hey daddy~?"

"WHAT."

"I'm not sleepy~"


	24. Noodles

**A/N: A birthday present for my sister...happy birthday Al! Hope you like this~ Double digits, way to make me feel old xx**

**Christmas tomorrow! Are you prepared for the smut~? :3**

**Enjoy, review~ :D**

* * *

><p>Soul wandered around the kitchen absentmindedly, the smell of food cooking having lured him in. Kid was stood at the stove, wooden spoon in hand and boiling a pot of noodles on the hob. Grinning, the scythe wrapped his arms around his lover's narrow waist and rested his head on his shoulder.<p>

"Smells good, babe~ Mind sharing some?"  
>"Hmmm, no can do~ I've only got enough here for myself~"<br>"Awww, no fair…"

Kid chuckled, wriggled out of Soul's embrace and took the pot off the stove. Draining the noodles and setting them on a plate, he smiled, and took them to the dining room to eat. His boyfriend followed, and sat in the chair opposite him.

Drool escaped from the corner of his mouth as he sniffed the aroma coming from the pasta. It smelt delicious. He slurped back the saliva, the noise causing Kid to look up, a lone noodle hanging out of his mouth. Suddenly, Soul got an idea.

Leaning forward, he caught the other end of the pasta between his teeth and took it in his mouth, drawing closer and closer to the reaper with each bite. Kid blushed, but smiled and played along. Their lips met in the middle, lingering together for a few seconds before he bit into his end of the noodle and ended the kiss. He rested his head on the back of his hand.

"So, what do you think~?"

Soul grinned, and leaned in again.

"The food tastes great…but you taste better~"

With that, he cupped the shinigami's cheek and pulled him in for another sweet kiss.


	25. Christmas

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE~! As promised, here be the Christmas lemon :D**

**Hope you've all enjoyed these one-shots, it's been fun! So until my next fanfic, BYEEEEEE~!**

**Favourite, review...all that jazz~! :)**

* * *

><p>Soul cracked one eye open blearily, his brain taking a few minutes to kickstart before he realised what day it was. The 25th of December, Christmas day, the first he would be spending with Kid as lovers.<p>

Excited, he rolled over in bed to face the reaper, seeing as how he'd slept over, expecting a warm grin in return. However, that couldn't be further from what he found. Kid was gone, his side of the bed empty and the sheets sprawled out in an asymmetrical fashion. Soul stared in shock for a few moments before facing the harsh reality.

_He couldn't have left…there's no way…we were so looking forward to this…_

Tears welling up in his eyes, he shoved back the covers and climbed out of bed, headed for the front door to go look for the boy. He didn't care that he was wearing nothing but his boxers and that it was snowing outside, he just needed to find the reaper and get an explanation for his absence. As he stormed through the soundless halls, a sudden noise broke the silence.

"Mmph! Hmml! Hmml! Mmph mmph mm mph!"

Following the muffled cries, Soul was lead into the living room, finding a sight nothing could've prepared him for.

Kid, stark naked, wrists and ankles bound by twinkling fairy lights and mouth gagged by a strip of masking tape. Noticing Soul's entry, he met his gaze and stared into his eyes pleadingly, begging to be released.

Blood dripped from the weapon's nose, the sight of his lover in such a state so arousing that he froze on the spot as a familiar heat pooled into his groin. The shinigami glared and attempted to cover himself better, to no avail. A light blush dusted his cheeks and he looked away.

Soul walked over slowly and straddled his hips, grabbing his chin and turning him to face him. The scythe brushed his lips softly over his lover's, hands wandering down his bare form teasingly. As he reached Kid's arms, he noticed something tied around the fairy lights binding his wrists. A small, red gift tag that had "To Soul" printed upon it in deep black sharpie marker. The weapon flipped the tag around, and burst out laughing when he read the message.

_To Soul,  
>Merry Christmas~! Dear Kiddo's on the naughty list this year, maybe you could teach him a lesson~?<br>From Liz & Patty x_

Kid glared, reading it too. Those damn sisters! Not only had they broke into Soul's apartment, but they'd also kidnapped him from his bed and left him like this! Cussing under his breath, he vowed revenge upon them the second he got home. If Soul ever let him go, that is.

Once again Kid tried speaking, only to have it come out as nothing more than a muffled whimper. The albino cocked his head, before pinching one of the ends of the tape covering his mouth with a sly smirk. The reaper's golden eyes widened in fear and realisation of what he was about to do, but he didn't get a chance to protest before it was ripped roughly from his face. He cried out in pain.

"AGH! Dammit Soul, that fucking hurt!"  
>"Aw, I'm sorry babe~ Here, I can make it better~"<p>

With that, he pulled Kid into a sweet kiss, being as gentle as he could on his stinging lips. Slightly reluctantly, Kid kissed back, moving in perfect sync with the pianist.

Slowly, Soul began to trail his hands down the meister's sides before getting to his lower back, tracing light circles on the area just above his butt. The teasing movements made Kid gasp softly in pleasure, unwillingly mewling to his lover's touch. Smirking at the reaction he got from him, Soul continued, only this time moving his hands down to his ass and edging closer and closer towards his entrance.

Kid realised where he was going and moaned into the kiss, pulling away to look Soul in the eyes.

"Let me...um...let me lube you up~"

Soul blushed, immediately understanding what he meant. He sat back, allowing Kid to grab the elastic of his boxers and pull them down slowly, exposing his throbbing erection to the cold air. The shinigami grasped the base, pumping it lightly while he licked the tip slowly. Soul moaned, knotting his fingers in Kid's hair to try and force him deeper onto it. The boy complied, and took the entire thing in his mouth, rubbing his tongue against it in all the right places. The scythe threw his head back in ecstasy, his lover's hot mouth around his dick driving him insane. He could feel a climax starting to build up within him, desperate for release.

_No, I'm gonna cum in Kid, just not at this end~_

Before the black-haired boy could go any further, Soul pulled him off his cock, grinning.

"I think that's me prepared...but what about you~?"

Not waiting for an answer, he pulled Kid into his lap and shoved two fingers into his entrance, earning a loud cry consisting of a mix between pain and pleasure. Soul thrust in and out a few times, pulling his uke closer to whisper hotly in his ear.

"Don't you just love that feeling Kid~? Don't you wish that were my dick, inside you right now, fucking you until you couldn't walk?"

Kid moaned, his eyes squeezed shut as Soul's skilled fingers invaded him, every inhibition within him being replaced by lust and need and wanting the scythe in every sense of the word.

"Please, please...f-fuck me..."  
>"Oh, I'm sorry, could you repeat that~? A little louder if you would, I couldn't hear you~"<br>"N-Ngh~ F-fuck me! Right now! I need you!"

Soul smirked, having earned the reaction he was looking for. In a flash, he had pulled his fingers out of the moaning boy and replaced them with his dick, the walls of Kid's tight entrance squeezing around him in such a way that he let out similar sounds of his own.

Gripping his uke's pale hips tight, he sheathed his length the entire way in before pulling out, and slamming back inside him again. Harder and faster he went, obliging to Kid's moaning cries. Precum slipped out of the tip of his dick, slicking the reaper up and making it yet more easy to thrust into him. He could feel the height of his climax approaching, and could tell Kid was close too.

The only sounds to be heard within the empty apartment were their fevered moans, and skin slapping against skin. Their bodies were coated in a fine sheen of sweat, the heat radiating from their flushed forms warming up the entire room and steaming up the windows. It only took a few more thrusts before-

"A-Aahh~~ KID~!"

Soul came hard within him, exhausted and panting, slamming back into him a couple more times to ride out his orgasm and bring Kid to his. Needless to say, it didn't take long before he gave one last loud moan and came messily over both their abdomens. Blushing, he rested his head against Soul's shoulder and left feather-light kisses along his collarbone as he attempted to regain his breath.

"Th-that was..."  
>"Amazing? I know, right~ Remind me to thank Liz and Patty the next time we see them~"<p>

Kid's face turned a deep shade of red as Soul burst into laughter, which died down after he rested his eyes upon his exhausted lover.

"Hey, Kid..."  
>"Yeah...?"<br>"I-I love you..."

The reaper smiled, and kissed his cheek softly.

"I love you too~"

Soul smiled in return.  
>"Merry Christmas, Kiddo~"<p> 


End file.
